Episode 290 (24th November 1987)
Plot Angie and Willmott-Brown go out, leaving Mary to look after The Dagmar until they return. Once they have gone, Rod arrives and tells Mary that the social services will be visiting her in the afternoon. She leaves The Dagmar unattended and unlocked to find Carmel. Pete offers to sponsor Ian for the charity night at The Vic and questions him over his intentions of buying a knife. Ali and Sue reopen the café after making their improvements and offer Mehmet £2,000 - his share of the Ozcabs business, to allow them to run the business solo. Mehmet takes the money and goes gambling. Darren makes a proposition to Mary and Rod which they reject. Angie and Willmott-Brown return to find The Dagmar empty. Willmott-Brown is furious. Lou makes Lofty do her and Dot's shopping. Mary returns to The Dagmar and is fired by Willmott-Brown. Angie disagrees with Willmott-Brown's decision. Darren shows two squatters his squat and encourages them to move in. Donna shows Kathy a knitted jumper of hers and Kathy agrees to let her knit some for her business. Charlie tells Graham to consider shopping Nick to the associates he is hiding from, so he can get his comeuppance. Mehmet tries flirting with Donna. The social worker arrives to see Mary. Ian asks Darren for a knife but Darren refuses to give him one. Angie visits Willmott-Brown to tell him she thinks she should be in charge of Mary as she hired her, but Willmott-Brown tells Angie she is only an employee whilst working at The Dagmar. Dot opens her door to Mary, who is in tears. She has been told by the social worker that there is nothing more they can do, and they need to go via the courts to get Annie back. Mehmet loses the £2,000 gambling. Brad visits Den to tell him that The Firm's boss does not want a trial that Colin is jury in to be found guilty. He tells Den he must ensure Colin gets the trial a not guilty result. Mary threatens to kill herself if she does not get Annie back, worrying Rod. The atmosphere in The Dagmar becomes uneasy following Angie and Willmott-Brown's disagreement. Ian purchases a knife and shows Lofty it. Willmott-Brown sees it and tells Ian off for having it. When Willmott-Brown returns home, he finds his house being burgled. He picks up a fire iron and chases the burglar. Rod calls Chris to tell him Mary is threatening suicide. He hears sirens and assumes Mary has tried to kill herself. He runs across the Square to see a crowd. The burglar is unconscious and Willmott-Brown admits he assaulted him. Cast Regular cast *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Angie - Anita Dobson *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Lou - Anna Wing *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Gerry - Jason Watkins *Graham - Gary Webster *Policeman - David Bauckham *New Zealand Girl - Barbara-Jane Cole Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *25 Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'No need any more, Angie. I fired her on the spot.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes